DylanTrance Drabbles
by Jenn11
Summary: A series of drabbles focusing Dylan and Trance. Friendship, or romance.
1. Default Chapter

As the title says this will be a collection of Trance/Dylan drabbles, not a story. The drabbles will not follow in order or be connected to each other. Hope you all will enjoy. . . .

This first one takes place during the S5 ep "Chaos and the stillness of it". The first couple lines are from the ep and I take no credit for them. The show cut from the scene, and this is how I think it might have played out. . . .

I SEE YOU

"Future possibilities, Trance. What do you see?"

"I see you," I reply, giving him the only honest answer I can.

He isn't happy with the answer, but accepts it. A moment later he leaves, and I am alone with my thoughts.

He is my guardian. That creates a bond between us. No matter how cold I am about other mortals I can't ignore the connection I have to Dylan. The . . . love I feel for him. That emotion is the same no matter what time line, what reality, we are in.

I know that he said I was cold, and that was unusual for a sun. But he, better than anyone, should know that suns become black holes. And black holes are very cold. I am very cold. But I still fell this love for him. This need to ensure that he is safe. I don't care if every other being in this system dies. He must live.

I know that this emotion, love, is a weakness. It is because Trance has come to care about these mortals that she has rebelled against what she must do. She doesn't want to hurt them. They are all going to die anyway. What does it matter if it's a few days or years sooner?

I do not care about these mortals. I am not weak, as she has become. So why can't I rid myself of this love for Dylan. Is it simply because he is my Guardian? I must believe that it is. Because I will not accept any other answer.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay. Another 'Missing Scene' drabble. This one from the series finale. Takes place right before the scene where Trance is looking at the cards. They are sitting at that table as she shuffles the cards before putting them on the table.

TAKING THINGS FOR GRANTED

As she shuffled the cards Trance looked up at the man across from her. "Dylan, why didn't you wait for my answer earlier. About whether I wanted to fight the Abyss."

Dylan was stunned. He hadn't even realized that he'd never heard her answer. "I. . . I never doubted what your answer would be. You not wanting to fight the Abyss would be like. . . Andromeda not wanting to fight. . . Beka not wanting to fly. . . Harper not wanting to build things. . .It's something that I just . . ."

"Took for granted," she finished.

At her words, guilt stabbed through Dylan. Guilt, and regret. "Yes," he agreed. "I'm sorry, Trance. I didn't just take your answer for granted, I took you for granted. It won't happen again," he promised.

"Apology accepted," Trance said and then dealt the first card.

A/N: For those reading "Memories of Love" I know I'm WAY WAY behind in posting a chapter. My muse deserted me. I'm hoping writing a few drabbles will help.

NalandaSpinderofSouls: Thanks! Yeah, drabbles are fun. Hope you like this drabble.

Vee017: I agree. There has always been something between the two. No matter if people think it's friendship or something more, there is something. And writing Evil Trance was fun ;-)

Stkitty65cat: Thanks you! Glad you liked the drabble.

Renewed Valor: Thanks! Hope you like the future drabbles. I have fun writing them, and plan to do many more.

JPElles: Glad you like the Dylan/Trance romance. I agree that there needs to be more of it! I'm hoping others will start their own Dylan/Trance stories for us to enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Another 'Missing Scene' drabble. This one from the ep. "Opposites of Attraction". Trance's thoughts as she watches him kiss Mirida(YUCK!) and then just as the ep is ending. . .

LOVE HURTS

It hurts. Watching him kiss her. Knowing that he must have loved her. That she had 300 years with him. Only a moment in the life of an Avatar, but still . . . It's more time than I will ever be allowed with him.

It helps to remember that I am the one he has confided in. The one he's talked to and listened to. And it felt so familiar. As if that was a normal thing that had happened many times before. If only I could remember.

He said that even when we first met I was his good-luck charm. That is what I am to him. His good luck charm, friend and confidant. Not the one he loves. Not like she was.

Dylan still doesn't understand Avatars. He thinks that in a thousand years she will be over him. Will have forgotten him. To an Avatar a thousand years is less than an hour would be to a mortal. Much less. It's nothing.

I hate her. And yet a part of me understands her. If I had Dylan's love I'd never want to let him go either. But that is the difference between us. A Sun gives. A black hole takes. I would not want to let him go, but I would. Because I love him, even if he does not love me.

A/N:

NalanaSpinerofSouls: Have you posted the one shot you were working on? What's it called? Glad you liked the last chapter, and I hope you liked this one!

Squid109: Yeah, I was surprised too. Thanks for reading the drabble!

RenewedValor: Yep, inexplicable writing. Like you say, that's why us fanfic writers are here ;-) And thankfully my Muse has returned (at least for the moment). Thanks!


End file.
